New Year's or Hogmanay Part 2
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Bonfire Hogmanay New Years Party New Year's or Hogmanay Part 2 11 Comments Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 @jekyll1886 2 years ago A continuation of the New Year's roleplay. Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Tairais )) Astrid Schou Jekyll1886 • 2 days ago "A nix. We, disagreed, on some business matters" He rubbed his right wrist. "It got a bit out of hand. We were unable to reconcile at the end" a hint of irritation crept into his voice. Jekyll1886 Astrid Schou • 20 hours ago "That's a pity," opined Lewis. He picked up his glass and took a sip. "I ran into some water sprites this past Hallowe'en, though I don't know if they were nixes. Nor if they were proper sprites or simply transformed humans." Tairais Jekyll1886 • 19 hours ago "'M sure there was some o' everythin' that night, what with how things progressed." A distantly felt chuckle that was nothing to worry over (he was still there, still solid and sharp at the edges. It was his thoughts that were distant in the flames, nothing more). "If I'm still on this world in a year's time, might fancy myself a conveniently timed trip else-about's." Astrid Schou Jekyll1886 • 3 hours ago Astrid shrugged. "I don't even know if nixes have true forms. Water sprites are a mixed back in general. Did you end up killing those you met as well?" he asked Lewis. In reply to Charricthran's comments he said, "Yeah, that'd probably be the best idea if you could. Though I'd be curious to see if the fog had the same effect again, or something new would happen." Jekyll1886 "I might just join you," said Lewis to Charricthran, "though I must admit some curiosity as well," he said to Astrid. "As for the water sprites, I met several at different times over the course of the day--and night. Some were less...amenable than others and sought to drown me in the Thames. So...yes." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (( on mobile so I can't tag, sorry ^^" )) Charricthran hummed. "Ricky-boy said he spent his first All-Hallow's here as a wendigo-ish thing an' his second as a, an' I quote, "marvelous clockwork monstrosity", so I think that helps your inquiry some, kid." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago ((Setae )) 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Jerks" he grinned at Lewis. "Mine just tried to eat me. That's atleast slightly more pleasent than drowning" "I see." He said to Charricthran. "Not sure I want to take the risk again then. But just out of curiosity, did either of you get some enjoyment out of your transformations?" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Setae • 2 years ago ((Jekyll1886)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Setae • 2 years ago Lewis chuckled in agreement with Astrid's assertion. When the latter asked his question, Weir simply shrugged. "I...was merely myself," he offered. "What manner of being did the fog turn you into--if anything?" 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I had soup." Simply said Charricthran. The memory of knives and teeth dulled under stories told in a hidden attic. Some enjoyment, yes. The wall shattering, trapping him under the rubble of something long past. Mostly the opposite, whatever that was. 2 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Setae Guest • 2 years ago "Ah, right. That's sounds pleasent enough. I was, something only partially corporial, I think. With many eyes. I remember floating in a wonderful sea of colors, and then waking up somewhere in the country side" He raised an eyebrow. "I thought the fog changed, well, everyone. Or does it depend on how strange you already are?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Setae • 2 years ago • edited "Did you actually get to eat any of it?" Weir asked Charricthran. He well knew how hectic Halloween had been at the Society, and hoped his friend had at least gotten to taste the soup. "That sounds fascinating--such a unique experience," Lewis opined in response to Astrid's recounting. Between that and tales Weir'd heard of the previous year's Halloween, with Mz. Hyde a succubus and Elias a merman, he almost wished he had turned into something. But when he remembered Utterson's melting wax form and the pain poor Millie had been in, he thought better of it. Astrid posed a question. Lewis chuckled. "Perhaps," he said with a shrug. He finished his whisky, set down his glass, and picked up a small, metal, basket-cage brazier on a length of wire rope. He briefly dipped the brazier in the bonfire and pulled it out alight. "Let's take to the street and get this celebration going!" he proclaimed, grin wide and eager. ((Tairais )) 1 •Share › − Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Ended up the evenin' tellin' stories to Catt an' Utterson after it all went ta shite proper with a bowl o' soup ta call my own, yeah!" At the mention of taking to the street, and upon seeing Lewis light the brazier, Charricthran leapt to his feet with a lopsided grin. "Let's! I have no bleedin' clue what I'm s'posed ta doin', so let's jus' pretend I do!" He snickered something fierce at that. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Tairais • 2 years ago (( I forget to tag every gosh darn time. Setae )) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy